Field
This application relates to a communication system. In particular, this application describes a method and system for communicating product development information.
Description of Related Art
Product design typically involves collaboration between various members of a team. For example, a designer of the team may design an initial concept model of a product on a cad program. The designer may print hard copies of various views of the model, generate image files with data that defines a 3D representation of the model, and/or have a physical sample prepared. The designer may convey drawing files and the like to other members of the team to solicit feedback. For example, the designer may email drawing files, etc., to others and request comments. The designer may schedule one or more in-person meetings with other members of the team to allow the other team members to inspect the physical sample.
The typical outcome of such meetings is requests for revisions to the model. As such, the designer may revise the model and may arrange follow-up meetings with others to discuss the revised model. This process of review and revision repeats until all the members of the team are satisfied with the model.
One problem with this approach is that as a model evolves, it becomes more and more difficult to ascertain the reasons behind why certain changes were made to the model. For example, members of the team may have to search through email logs to track down a comment associated with a particular model version to ascertain why a particular change was made, which is a slow and burdensome process. This problem is compounded when various alternative designs branch from a root design.
Another problem is that most of the collaboration occurs via an email system, which may become cluttered with redundant information. For example, multiple instances of the same image file may reside within the inboxes of different reviewers. This redundant data decreases the performance of the email system and necessitates increased storage requirements for the email system.
Another problem with this approach is that the speed with which the collaboration occurs between team members is limited by reviewer availability. For example, a designer may have to waste time trying to find a common time and place where reviewers can come together to review the product. Then the designer may have to send out invite notices to reviewers, which takes even more time.